<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider in: The Wyvern's Way by toad_in_the_road</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110185">Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider in: The Wyvern's Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road'>toad_in_the_road</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 8: Free Day, Dragons, Gen, Lance Strongbow Appreciation Week, Magic, Monster Hunters, Pre-Canon, Riddles, Wyverns, but this idea wouldnt let me go, i didn't intend to participate in lance week, im gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of Lance Strongbow Appreciation Week: Free Day</p><p>*** *** ***</p><p>Lance should have known that the treasure sitting in the middle of a place called 'Dragon Mountain' was going to have some strings attached.</p><p>But Flynn was insistent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Lance Strongbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider in: The Wyvern's Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'd like to apologize in advance for only participating in one day of Lance appreciation week, that man deserves the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a great idea!” Flynn Rider said, squinting at the old and battered map in the cave system below Dragon Mountain.</p><p>“Right.” Lance Strongbow said nervously, focusing on holding the lantern and trying not to think about how many spiders were surely hiding in the corners. </p><p>“I know you’re nervous about this,” Flynn said. “But think of the legends we heard! There’s a whole pile of gold just sitting in here, and the owner died hundreds of years ago! No strings attached!”</p><p>“Except for the dragon.” Lance grumbled.</p><p>Flynn rolled his eyes. “Dragons aren’t real, Lance.” He said, with all the wisdom of a fifteen year old boy who thought he was invincible.</p><p>Lance was less certain of his immortality. “How can you be sure?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen one.”</p><p>“We’ve never seen a lion, those are real.”</p><p>“Yeah, but other people have.”</p><p>“Other people say they’ve seen dragons.”</p><p>“People say they see a lot of things. Remember that guy in the streets who said fairies were speaking to him?”</p><p>Lance frowned, and Flynn elbowed him. “Don’t worry, buddy, it’ll all be fine. Who knows, maybe if we’re feeling generous, we can drop off a bit of gold to pay off our debt to the Baron?”</p><p>“Only the chipped stuff.” Lance said quickly, and Flynn laughed.</p><p>“That’s right, only the chipped stuff.” Flynn paused, glancing at the map. He squinted at it. “Huh.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lance repeated. “What’s huh?!”</p><p>“Nothing,” Flynn said quickly. “Just...you know, the map is kinda funny. It’s showing another tunnel, but obviously, this is one way.”</p><p>“Let me see it.” Lance reached forward, trying to grab the map, but Flynn jerked away. </p><p>“Hey, knock it off! You’re gonna rip it!” He said.</p><p>“You got us lost! Let me try!”</p><p>“No way! I have a better sense of direction!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s rich, Mr. ‘We-Don’t-Need-To-Ask-For-Directions-Because-I-Know-The-Way-To-Ingvarr’!”</p><p>“That was one time!” </p><p>Lance grabbed at the map, and Flynn stumbled backwards, slamming into a wall. Except, instead of hitting solid rock, the wall crumbled under his weight, and he fell back into a secret tunnel. Lance froze, looking at the new entrance in shock. Flynn coughed, waving away dust from his face. “S-see? Told you.”</p><p>Lance huffed, but helped Flynn up anyway. “You really think the treasure’s down there?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out.” Flynn set off into the tunnel, and Lance followed after him with the lantern, trying not to let his nerves show on his face. </p><p>Flynn rounded a corner, staring at the map. “Okay, so I think it’s not that far ahead-”</p><p>Lance’s mouth fell open when he saw what was around the corner. “Flynn.”</p><p>“-there’s no markers, so we’re gonna have to see for ourselves when we arrive-”</p><p>“Flynn.”</p><p>“-so keep your eyes peeled-”</p><p>“<em>Flynn.</em>”</p><p>“What?” Flynn finally looked up, and immediately gasped. “Oh my God.”</p><p>The tunnel opened up into a massive cavern, the ceiling high above them, the walls nearly impossible to see because of the treasure piled up. Gold coins sparkled in endless amounts, and fat gems shimmered in the dim light that the skylight allowed in. Dusty, but perfect weaponry was scattered messily across the room, along with expensive looking books and potions. But the boys only had eyes for what sparkled. And there was certainly a lot of sparkle.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Flynn repeated, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. “Oh my God...oh my God! Lance, look at all this! We’ll never have to lift a finger for as long as we live!”</p><p>“This is incredible! How did they get everything up here?!” Lance asked, picking up a large golden shield, turning it over in his hand. He glanced at the treasure pile once again, and felt his heart skip several beats.</p><p>Previously covered by the shield, a massive gold, reptilian eye stared at him, the same color as the treasure surrounding it. It focused on Lance, and blinked, meeting his eyes. Lance felt his body lock, as though paralyzed in place. He desperately wanted to scream, but his throat couldn’t seem to work.</p><p>“Lance, look at this!” Flynn called, and Lance desperately wanted to turn to him. “It’s the biggest diamond I’ve ever seen. Lance? Lance, you okay?”</p><p>Something rumbled, and the eye finally looked away. Lance gasped, stumbling away. “T-there’s-”</p><p>The mountain of gold suddenly shifted, and from it rose a long reptilian neck, covered in thick scales the color of dried blood. The head was long, smoke trailing from the nostrils, decorated with curling horns. The creature snarled deeply, its anger shaking the mountain, and it spread its wings and screeched at the boys in fury.</p><p>Flynn stumbled back, looking horrified. “DRAGON!”</p><p>The dragon blinked, looking surprised. “Excuse me?!” It demanded in a deep, musical voice with an unplaceable accent.</p><p>“A TALKING DRAGON!” Lance screamed, his voice shrill.</p><p>The dragon snarled. “Why, you little-” It spread its wings again, crimson scales shimmering in the dim light. “Dragons can’t talk, idiot!”</p><p>“But-” Flynn started, looking perplexed and terrified at the same time.</p><p>“I am no dragon! I am a wyvern! Far more powerful, and much more rare.” It said proudly, looking snooty. He (the voice sounded vaguely male) snarled, leaning down so his golden eye was level with the boys. “But that does not explain why your hands are filled with my treasure.”</p><p>Flynn and Lance immediately dropped the treasure they were holding. “S-so sorry,” Flynn stammered, backing away. “W-we were told that, uh, this cave was empty! That there was no dr-I mean, wyvern living here!”</p><p>The wyvern chuckled, smoke spilling out of his mouth. “You’re lying,” He said in a singsong voice. “I do not converse with liars.”</p><p>“I’m not-” Flynn started, but the wyvern snarled.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me again, boy, or it will be the last thing you ever do.” He said, her golden eye focusing on Flynn. He froze, his body locking as the thin pupil swiveled over him, examining him closely. “I see all.”</p><p>Finally, he pulled away, and Flynn gasped as if he had been holding his breath. “Look, we’re sorry,” Lance said desperately, though he felt like throwing up. “Maybe we can work something out-”</p><p>“Normally,” The wyvern said. “I’d burn you to a crisp and toss your corpses down the mountain. But…” He tilted her massive head. “It’s been so long since someone stupid enough has ventured into my cave. So, I will make you a deal. Answer my three riddles, and I will let you leave here alive. Fail, and…” He snorted, flames blowing out his nostrils.</p><p>Flynn and Lance looked at each other, and the dragon smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, riddle one: What has many keys but cannot open a single lock?”</p><p>“Uh-” Flynn said, looking pale.</p><p>“A piano.” Lance said instantly.</p><p>Both the wyvern and Flynn looked at him, and Lance shrugged. The wyvern huffed. “T-that was a warmup. What has legs, but doesn’t walk?”</p><p>“A table.” Lance said again.</p><p>The wyvern hissed. “Oh, Fafnir above-alright, your turn,” He glared at Flynn, and stepped back. “And this is my hardest. What has four legs in the morning-”</p><p>“Oh!” Flynn looked relieved. “Man!”</p><p>The wyvern blinked. “I-I didn’t finish!”</p><p>“It’s, uh,” Flynn coughed. “Kind of a famous riddle. You can finish it if you want, I’ll pretend to give it a lot of thought.”</p><p>“Are all my riddles old?”</p><p>Lance and Flynn glanced at each other, and the wyvern huffed, spewing smoke. “I-it’s been a while since I’ve been out, okay?!”</p><p>“Well,” Flynn said, backing away. “Great to meet you, but we answered your riddles, so we really must be going-”</p><p>The wyvern slammed his tail down in front of the cave entrance, blocking it. “One more!”</p><p>“What?!” Lance protested. “No fair! You said-”</p><p>“ONE MORE!” He screeched, and then smiled, looking cruel. “This one is simple; what is my name?”</p><p>“What?!” Flynn squawked. “That’s not fair! How should we know that?!”</p><p>“You won’t,” The wyvern said, his eyes sparkling. “And seeing as how you are both an interruptor and a liar, I’ll burn you first.” He reared her head back, and Flynn yelped, trying to shield himself-</p><p>“Wait!” Lance shouted. “What...what if we could do something for you?!”</p><p>The wyvern paused. “What do you have that I could possibly want? Look around. I have all the riches in the world.”</p><p>“W-we...we could run an errand for you!” Lance said.</p><p>“An errand?” The wyvern repeated.</p><p>“An errand?!” Flynn squealed.</p><p>Lance nodded, and the wyvern paused, considering the proposition. “Hm…” He hummed, looking thoughtful. “Well, there is this one thing…”</p><p>He turned, making his way across the room, pacing. “The village below has heard of my power, and they fear me. None of them are so stupid as to come up themselves, so they have hired a monster hunter. Normally, I have no trouble with this, but my fire cannot touch him. His armor is magic, and if I get too close, he attacks me.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you just…” Flynn paused. “Uh, eat him?”</p><p>“Humans upset my stomach. I have a delicate palate.” He sniffed.</p><p>“Couldn’t you fly around him? Isn’t that an advantage?” Lance asked.</p><p>“What I choose to do with my flight is none of your business,” The wyvern snarled. “You are to stop this monster hunter. You have until sundown. And to make sure you don’t get any ideas…”</p><p>He lunged at Flynn, and Lance shouted, but the wyvern used the hook on the end of his wings to pluck Flynn up by the back of his shirt, depositing him roughly on an alcove several yards up. “I’m keeping this one for collateral.”</p><p>“See, we’re kind of a team-” Flynn said, but flinched when the wyvern snarled at him. </p><p>“Sundown,” The wyvern repeated. “Or your friend dies.”</p><p>*** *** ***</p><p>The monster hunter wasn’t difficult to find. </p><p>“And then,” Lance heard a grand voice say in the village square. “I swung the Sword of Eternal Flame, and chopped the lindworm’s head off in one clean blow!”</p><p>The crowd ‘ooh-ed’, and clapped politely. Lance stood on his tiptoes, just managing to make out a man with long auburn hair and a thick beard. He was covered in some kind of armor that looked like it was scaly, and he wore a lion’s head. He grinned brilliantly, and his teeth were a blinding white. “Yes, yes, thank you, thank you…”</p><p>“And the dragon that plagues our village?” Someone asked, and his grin stiffened slightly.</p><p>“Ah...I will admit, your dragon is more difficult than I imagined. But have no fear!” He gestured grandly. “I will defeat the beast and free your village!”</p><p>The villagers cheered, and the monster hunter bowed politely before stepping off the defunct fountain he had been using as a podium, making his way through the crowd. Lance sprinted after him. “Um, hello, excuse me-”</p><p>“Ah!” The monster hunter turned, smiling. “Hello, young man! How may I assist you? Would you like an autograph?”</p><p>“Um-” Lance started, but the monster hunter laughed, taking a pen and slip of paper out of his bag, scribbling something. </p><p>“Here you are, lad!” He pressed the paper into Lance’s hands. “Now, run along.”</p><p>“Uh,” Lance said, looking at the paper. “Thanks, Mister...Erick Von Clevens, but I need your help with something.”</p><p>Erick clicked his tongue. “Hm, a hero’s work is never done.”</p><p>“Right,” Lance said, not liking him very much. “See, the wyvern up there-” He sighed when he saw Erick’s confused expression. “-the dragon, took my friend. We were…” Lance paused. “Exploring, and he got mad. And he’s kind of mad at you for trying to kill him?”</p><p>“The dragon spoke with you?” Erick laughed. “Oh, dear boy, dragons can’t talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, because it’s a wyvern.” Lance said. </p><p>“I am very sorry to hear about your friend,” Erick said. “But alas, I cannot stop in my quest. The village is counting on me!”</p><p>“Has the wyvern hurt anyone?” Lance asked.</p><p>Erick paused. “Ah, no, not technically-”</p><p>“Then why can’t you just stop? He’s not bothering anyone!” Lance said.</p><p>“The dragon is hoarding an unimaginable amount of wealth!” Erick said. “Can you imagine what that could do for this village? How much they could-”</p><p>“Does the village even know about the treasure, or is that the only reason you’re even helping them?”</p><p>Erick winced slightly at Lance’s glare. “Oh, alright, fine. But really, this is best for all parties involved.”</p><p>“But my friend!” Lance said, feeling desperate. </p><p>Erick patted his shoulder. “Such is life. Friends come and go.”</p><p>“He’s going to be barbecued!”</p><p>“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you went exploring.” Erick said. He turned, starting to walk away-</p><p>“What if I killed the wyvern? Would you leave?”</p><p>Erick turned around at Lance’s challenge. “Come again?”</p><p>“What if I killed the wyvern?” Lance said again, all the while screaming at himself for the challenge. Villagers glanced at him, looking surprised at Lance. He swallowed hard. “Since you obviously can’t do it.”</p><p>“Of course I can!” Erick said shrilly, but the villagers looked unsure.</p><p>“You think you can kill the dragon?” One asked Lance.</p><p>“Totally!” Lance said, sweating. “This clown obviously can’t.”</p><p>Erick laughed. “Dear boy, I have years of experience under my belt. I have magical items up to my ears, and dragon skin armor to protect me from the beast’s flames. What do you have?”</p><p>“Less patience.” Lance said, and counted himself a victory when the villagers laughed. </p><p>Erick scowled, and then chuckled. “Oh, come now, people! You don’t really believe this boy can kill the dragon, do you?”</p><p>“What’s your name?” A villager asked. </p><p>“Um, Lance Strongbow.” Lance said, and then hoped he wasn’t wanted here. </p><p>But the villager grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Strongbow!” He turned to the gathered crowd. “Friends, allow me to introduce you to our new hero!”</p><p>The crowd cheered, and Erick glowered, furious.</p><p>*** *** ***</p><p>“Um, hello?” Lance poked his head inside the cavern. “Mr. Wyvern?”</p><p>“Hello.” Lance jumped, seeing the wyvern hanging from the cavern ceiling. He dropped down with surprising quietness, looking amused. “So you’ve returned.”</p><p>“Lance!” Flynn shouted, still clinging to the wall, looking relieved. “You’re back! I…” He coughed, looking slightly embarrassed. “I, uh, kind of thought you were going to leave me here.”</p><p>“Oh, he would not,” The wyvern said. “I saw.”</p><p>Flynn blinked. “What-”</p><p>“So, what have you accomplished?” The wyvern asked.</p><p>“Well,” Lance shuffled. “The village, uh, wants me to kill you now.” </p><p>The wyvern’s eyes narrowed, and Lance shook his head. “I-I’m not going to! I have a plan! I can just pretend to attack you, and then after that, you can just hang out in this cave alone forever! Just like you want!”</p><p>The wyvern scoffed. “They’ll never believe that <em>you</em> could kill me.”</p><p>“First of all, ouch,” Lance said. “And second, they already think I’m their savior. All we have to do is put on a little show for them. I’ll wave a sword at you, you can fly around and scream-”</p><p>“No flying.” The wyvern said.</p><p>Lance blinked. “Um, what? I-”</p><p>“I said no!” The wyvern snapped, spitting out a little fire. Lance yelped, dodging the flames, and the wyvern sighed. “It has...been centuries since I have last flown. I have been here, guarding the treasures.”</p><p>“Not to get too deep,” Flynn said. “But, uh, why do you need all this? I get that dragons like shiny things, but what can you even use it for?”</p><p>“I am not a dragon,” The wyvern snapped. “And it is not mine. It once belonged to a close friend of mine. A brave king long dead. Much of it is cursed, and could hurt countless people. He asked me to guard it. And so…” The wyvern shrugged. “Here I stay.”</p><p>“So...you’re just keeping everyone safe? Doesn’t the village know that?” Lance asked.</p><p>“They once did,” The wyvern said, sounding soft. “But centuries have gone by, and they have forgotten. They fear me now, unaware of my mission. People like Von Clevens poison their minds with fear and hysteria. And, admittedly, I am not the best when it comes to human interaction.”</p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t threaten to barbecue us…” Flynn muttered. </p><p>“If the village doesn’t know about that treasure, that’s fine,” Lance said. “We can still pretend to fight, and then when I kill you, they send Erick packing, and you’re good.”</p><p>The wyvern hummed, still looking unsure. “Hm...it would be easier just to kill you…”</p><p>Flynn and Lance looked at each other, terrified. But the wyvern sighed. “But it wouldn’t solve the problem of Von Clevens...oh, Fafnir above, I’m going to regret this. Fine. I will pretend to allow you to kill me.”</p><p>“Great!” Lance smiled. “Um, do you have a sword I can borrow that isn’t immensely cursed?”</p><p>*** *** ***</p><p>“Back!” Lance shouted, waving the sword at the wyvern. The wyvern snarled, showing off rows and rows of sharp teeth. “Back, foul beast!”</p><p>“Take it down a notch!” Flynn hissed, darting down the mountainside. </p><p>The wyvern screeched, snapping at Lance, nearly taking off his arm. Lance yelped. “Hey! It’s not real, remember?!”</p><p>“It needs to look convincing, though.” The wyvern said, looking like he enjoyed the fight. </p><p>Lance glanced behind him, seeing the villagers gathering at the foot of the mountain. “It’s working!”</p><p>“It better be.” The wyvern said, snapping once again at Lance, giving a surprised screech when the rocks below him suddenly shifted, nearly sending him tumbling down the mountainside. He scrabbled at the rocks with his wings, just managing to catch himself. </p><p>“Careful!” Lance whispered. “You’ll cause an avalanche!”</p><p>“Oh, we wouldn’t want that.” The wyvern said sarcastically, but he managed to right himself. He raised his neck, smoke suddenly coming out of his mouth. “Dive left.” </p><p>“What-” Lance started, but listened when a blaze of blue fire suddenly exploded from the wyvern’s mouth. “Hey!”</p><p>“You’re fine,” The wyvern said breezily. “Let’s wrap this up. Chase me up the mountain, and I’ll fall over the other side.”</p><p>“En garde!” Lance shouted, charging forward, and the wyvern rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be chased back. He screeched, his raspy call echoing down the mountainside. “From hell’s heart, I stab at thee!” Lance shouted, thrusting the sword forward. The wyvern reared, giving a false scream of pain, before falling over the mountainside, gripping the side and out of sight. </p><p>The villagers immediately started cheering, and Flynn gave Lance a thumbs up. Lance spun his sword, grinning widely. “All in a day’s work, folks. Now, is there some kind of feast in our honor or something…?”</p><p>“LANCE!” Flynn suddenly looked scared, pointing at the cave entrance. Lance turned, feeling the blood drain from his face when he saw Erick Von Clevens emerge, holding as much treasure as he could. </p><p>“Erick, no! It’s-” Lance started, but it was too late.</p><p>A small stone statuette fell from his grip, landing on the ground. It cracked, and instantly, there was a massive explosion that threw Lance back. Erick Von Clevens was thrown back, disappearing into a ravine on the other side of a mountain. His screams echoed, and then grew silent as he fell into oblivion.</p><p>The mountain shifted, and Lance stood up, feeling dizzy.</p><p>“LANCE!” He heard Flynn shriek distantly. “RUN!”</p><p>Lance stumbled forward, and the mountain collapsed under itself, the rocks starting to shift and slide as though they were made of sand. The peak crumbled, and rocks larger than Lance rolled down towards him like an army of demons.</p><p>Lance started running, but he already knew it was no use. He couldn’t outrun the rocks, and he was seconds away from being buried-</p><p>Something scooped him up, and Lance yelped when he realized he was now seated on the head of the wyvern. The wyvern was sliding down the mountain on his belly like a penguin, but the rocky ground made it difficult, and the avalanche only drew closer. Lance looked behind him. “You’re gonna have to fly!”</p><p>“Not a chance.” The wyvern snarled.</p><p>“It’s the only way! You have to, or else we’re gonna be crushed along with the village!” Lance said.</p><p>“I told you, it’s been-” The wyvern started, but Lance shook his head.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! You knew how then, right? Just pretend I’m your friend! And hurry!” Lance said. A rock bounced, landing right in front of them. Lance screamed, covered his eyes, waiting for the blow-</p><p>But nothing came.</p><p>A cool wind blew across his face, and he hazarded a peak and gasped. </p><p>They were soaring, the wyvern’s wings stretched far, soaring above the ground. “Oh my God,” Lance breathed. “Oh...oh my God! Oh my God! You’re flying!”</p><p>“I’m flying!” The wyvern said, sounding just as shocked. </p><p>“You’re-the village!” Lance said.</p><p>“Hold on.” The wyvern said, banking sharply. Lance yelped, grabbing his horns in a death grip as the wyvern soared along the avalanche. He opened his mouth, blue fire coming out so hot that it stung Lance’s face, even from behind the blast. Rocks melted under the intense heat, turning to slow moving lava. The wyvern banked up, nearly unseating Lance, and beat his wings, sending a harsh wind towards the lava. It cooled almost instantly, becoming smooth stone, still and harmless.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Lance gasped. “How did you know how to do that?!”</p><p>“This is hardly the first avalanche I’ve encountered.” The wyvern sniffed. He soared down to the village, and the villagers screamed in fear, backing away. Flynn, however, sprinted to meet Lance. </p><p>“You’re alright!” Flynn said, looking relieved. “Oh my God, you rode a dragon!”</p><p>“Call me a dragon again, and it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” The wyvern snarled. Flynn stepped back.</p><p>“Aha!” Lance turned at the voice, seeing Erick limping towards them, looking disheveled. “I-I’ve got you right where I want you!” He drew a sword with difficulty, pointing it at the wyvern. “What-ho, beast!”</p><p>The wyvern snarled, but a villager suddenly stepped in front. “Are you crazy?!” He said. “This ‘beast’ just saved our lives!”</p><p>“Which, by the way,” Flynn added. “You endangered by taking the treasure.”</p><p>“Treasure?” The villager glared at Erick. “You never said anything about treasure.”</p><p>“I, uh-” Erick gulped. </p><p>“That treasure is highly cursed,” The wyvern snarled. “You could have caused far more damage had you taken the wrong item. It’s a miracle you aren’t dead.”</p><p>Erick fell back with a yelp. “The dragon can talk?!”</p><p>“Wyvern.” Lance and Flynn said at the same time.</p><p>“Cursed treasure?” The villager asked.</p><p>The wyvern nodded. “I’ve been tasked to guard it, to keep it from spreading its evil across the world.”</p><p>“I-really?” The villager stared at the ground. “And despite us trying to kill you, you still saved us?”</p><p>“We-well,” The wyvern said, a bit pompously. “When one sees a need to fulfill…”</p><p>“How can we ever thank you?” The villager asked.</p><p>“Get rid of him.” The wyvern said, snarling at Erick.</p><p>Erick gasped. “I-how dare you! I deserve to be treated with respect-AIEE!” </p><p>The wyvern snorted, spitting a stream of blue fire at the Erick’s feet. The monster hunter squealed, stumbling back. The villager nodded, and Erick sputtered, trying to stand up again. “Now, come on, we can still work something out-”</p><p>“Give me a moment.” The wyvern said, taking off. He grabbed Erick, and carried the screaming man off, backdropped to the cheers of the villagers.</p><p>*** *** ***</p><p>The villagers DID throw a party, which Lance and Flynn appreciated. The village had lots of lovely young ladies who were just dying to meet their heroes, and there was more than enough to go around. </p><p>The wyvern loitered at the edge of the festivities, his great head lying on the ground. He looked asleep, but if anyone approached him, his golden eyes snapped open, almost daring them to approach him. </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” The wyvern said when Lance happened to pass him by.</p><p>“Well, excuse me for not being a hermit,” Lance shrugged. “You’re just going to sit there?”</p><p>“It has been a long time since I have been outside without fear of retribution,” The wyvern said. “And I suppose...I ought to thank you for it.”</p><p>“You suppose?” Lance prodded.</p><p>The wyvern snorted. “Fine. Thank you.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose we can have any treasure as payment…?” Lance asked.</p><p>The wyvern snorted. “It doesn’t belong to you.”</p><p>“The guy it belonged to is…” Lance paused. “Uh, no longer using it.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” The wyvern shrugged. “But the treasure is meant to stay together until his heir can claim it.”</p><p>Lance frowned, and the wyvern smiled. Lance didn’t know how he managed to look non-threatening with all his teeth, but he managed. “Cheer up, Arnwaldo Schnitz. Your fortune lies elsewhere.”</p><p>Lance jumped at though suddenly struck. “What the-how did you-?!”</p><p>“I told you,” The wyvern said, golden eyes looking amused. “I see all.”</p><p>Lance frowned. “So we got our minds read by a wyvern. Creepy.”</p><p>“That’s an oversimplification,” The wyvern said. “But I suppose, yes. Would you like some advice?”</p><p>“Not really.” Lance said.</p><p>“Well, here it is anyway,” The wyvern shifted. “What you are looking for-that fulfillment-you won’t find it in gold. Especially not from taking it. That, boy, is a straight path to misery and ruin.”</p><p>Lance huffed, having heard cheap proverbs like this a million times before. Though they held more weight when they were being recited from an ancient creature. “Then what do you suggest?”</p><p>The wyvern shrugged. “How should I know? I am a mind reader, as you so eloquently said. Not a magician.”</p><p>“Well, thank you for nothing in terms of advice,” Lance said. “What, you won’t even let us take a couple gold coins for our trouble? It can’t possibly all be cursed.”</p><p>“Find a descendant of the Heart of the Sun,” The wyvern said, sounding almost like he was challenging him. “And then we’ll talk.”</p><p>The wyvern rose slowly, shaking himself off. The villagers caught sight of his movements, and cheered. The wyvern, evidently no slouch when it came to drama, stood tall on his back legs and spread his wings wide. He pointed his head towards the moon and roared, spitting out a stream of bright blue fire. The cheers grew louder. </p><p>The wyvern leapt into the air, hovering for a moment to lean his head down towards Lance. “You gave me your names,” He said. “So I suppose I owe you one. I am called Francis.”</p><p>Lance blinked, and then tried to disguise a snort of laughter. Luckily, Francis didn’t seem to notice, turning and soaring back to the mountain, no doubt to return soon to the village.</p><p>Flynn suddenly sprinted up to Lance, looking slightly frantic. “Hey, buddy, how’s it going?”</p><p>“Weird,” Lance said. “Did you know the wyvern’s name is-”</p><p>“That’s cool, cool cool cool, awesome,” Flynn said, looking shifty, holding something close to his chest that looks suspiciously shiny. “Look, we might wanna cut the night short.”</p><p>“What did you take?!” Lance hissed under his breath. </p><p>“Just something shiny from a very tall guy,” Flynn said, looking over his shoulder. “But we should leave.”</p><p>“When?” Lance asked.</p><p>“HEY! YOU!” A massive, burly man suddenly pushed a couple aside, looking furious. “STOP THIEF!”</p><p>“Right now.” Flynn said, starting to sprint, Lance close behind him.</p><p>Francis watched from above, amused and curious in equal measures, wondering vaguely what would become of the two young boys who were paradoxically thieves and heroes. </p><p>Perhaps something great. He hoped so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk about dragons with me on my tumblr!<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>